History Of The United States
The Greatest Nation on Earth as voted by God for the 550th year in a row, was once a bear-filled land occupied by Godless heathens. After being discovered and colonized by Christopher Columbus, followed by kicking the British out, the United States became the greatest superpower of all time. In the process of becoming the greatest superpower of all time, Americans initially settled on the east coast, had a Civil War, and then settled the middle, and west coasts, kicked the Nazi's asses, and ended racism. harbor on July 4, 1776 after the signing of the Declaration of Independence. The greatest day in the history of the (6000 year old) world.]] , images such as this are used by Real Americans to show their patriotism and support for the troops, and to defeat the terrorists. ]] The Discovery Of America Our first unofficial President, Christopher Columbus, discovered America when he landed his 4 vessels on America's Continent in 1492. Columbus spent the rest of his life making future colonists safer by fighting America's first terrorist group — the Indians — off our God-given lands. Columbus was so dedicated to this purpose, he tried to find the Fountain Of Youth in New Jersey. Ironically, Columbus died after drinking the New Jersey water, thinking that its greenish tint was a result of its "magical" properties. Stephen Colbert carries on Columbus's legacy, by choosing to begin his last name with the same three letters. Soon after Columbus, Christian colonists started flowing into the new nation given to us by God. Vessels such as the USS Mayflower led the oppressed refugees of Protestant Reformation to their new land. They were then instructed by the newly descended (from heaven) Jesus to multiply, and shape the land in his image. Colonial America The Colonies Believe it or not, there were 13 original colonies. One for each stripe on the American flag. Each colony had its own unique feature that aided in the kicking of Britain's ass in World War Zeroeth. (Example: Rhode Island: Quahogs.) These 13 colonies are often divided into three groups: *'New America Colonies' — Made up of New Hampshire, Connecticut, Massachusetts, and Rhode Island. ::Fractoid: The New American (or New England, as liberals now call it) colonies were once considered the "Gut Of America", due to their creative ideas. Perhaps due to the long winters in New America. *'Southern New America Colonies' — Consisted of New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware, and Maryland. ::Fractoid: While the Northern New America colonies had the gut, the Southern New America Colonies had the population and manpower that proved important when it was time to fight. *'Bible Belt Colonies' — Were constructed of Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Georgia. ::Fractoid: For what the Bible Belt colonies lacked in gut and muscle, they made up for in faith. No army could stand against them with Jesus on their side. Colonial Life The American colonists lived a simple, plain existence compared to today. There were no intrawebs, TV, or nintendos in existence yet. All one had was his family, his land, his Bible, and that one crazy guy screaming down in the pillory.http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Stocks.jpg Colonial life was hard, Americans often had to work 10 or 12 hours a day (is this possible?). True to the American spirit, most colonists exploited the land (until drained of natural resources), and then moved onto a new untainted lot to repeat the process. Even women were expected to work.(?!?) Although the main role of wives was still the same then as it is today — to raise and nurture healthy children (at least 5), and support their husbands — women also were expected to perform tasks such as churning butter, and knitting things. The main entertainment source for colonists was going to church on Sundays. Churches would often organize group bear hunts, which were not only done for the protection of the community, but built a sense of community among the new immigrants. Other entertainment consisted of burning witches and tar and feathering homosexuals. Birth Of A Nation :(If you wanted the movie about the KKK, did you hear racism no longer exists in America?) As the British slowly started creeping out Americans with their rotten, crooked teeth in combination of some other things like unfair taxes or something, they drove Real Americans to see the need for independence from England. Along with a new ally, the Founding Fathers constructed both the Declaration of Independence, and The Constitution. Declaration of Independence Main Article: Declaration of Independence The signing of the Declaration Of Independence signifies the creation of the United States. One could paraphrase the document as saying this: :When in the course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to stop holding America back as the greatest nation on earth, America must insist that those smelly breathed British get the Hell out of US of A, and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out" Then it goes on to say how the king of England has been this big asshole, and how he should come over and lick America's balls (the state of Georgia, because of its shape). Lastly it imposes that America is a Christian nation. The Constitution Main Article: Constitution of the United States of America Inspired by their success with the Declaration of Independence, the Founding Fathers wrote the Constitution two days later, on July 6, 1776. Like the Bible, the Constitution is a document which contains the living word of God. This is truth, because Jesus was not only a present member of the Continental Congress, he actually ghostwrote the Constitution under the alias of "Thomas Jefferson". Better Know A Founding Father :(''Not to be confused with the segment Better Know A Founder.) *George Washington — Never told a lie, and like America, never lost a battle. His face is on the dollar. *Thomas Jefferson — "Loved" his black slaves unpaid servants. The Cello, a musical instrument was named after his home, Monticello. *James Madison — A leader in conservationism and frugality, Madison went about the countryside in parts of Ohio, Illinois, and Indiana planting apple trees. The originator of the hippie cult. *Benjamin Franklin — Reportedly had sex with every women in Paris before the Decider of France would send troops to help America. His inability to predict the weather was very problematic to his favorite hobby of kite-flying. *Jesus Christ — The Messiah, our Lord and the Savior of mankind, the Son of God, the Good shepherd, the King of kings, Lord of lords, the Light of the World, the Prince of Peace, aka Jesus of Nazareth was the founder of The Greatest Nation of All Time™. *George W. Bush — Not really a founding father, but will be included in this list for all he has done since 9/11 to change the Constitution for our protection. Revolutionary War :''Main Article: World War 0 ::"To be the Man, You gotta beat the Man. Woooooo!!" :::—Ric Flair The Revolutionary War, better known as World War 0, was a war that made America what it is, both an independent nation, and the World's Greatest Superpower. But to become the greatest superpower they had to beat the reigning world superpower. However easy it sounds to beat the British, it was not an easy fight, give the British credit. Whereas wars now a days are won in a few days, or maybe a week or two (as was the case in Iraq), World War 0 took an astonishing one year to win! Boston Massacre The Boston massacre was an event in which a division of unprovoked British soldiers started firing their guns upon American citizens. This attack killed more Americans than the AIDS epidemic of 1766. It is widely considered by historians to be the 9/11 of World War 0. On Christmas day in 1775, British soldiers already unhappy with the birthday of Christ started throwing snowballs at children. When screams of the humiliated wenches no longer satisfied these sadistic madmen, they opened fire. 15,998 patriotic Americans died as a result of their wounds. First Shots At Lexington Lexington, Kentucky became the unlikely spot for the breakout of hostility between the British and Americans. Upon hearing about the Boston Massacre through the pony express, Kentucky militiamen instantly mobilized. They were led by fellow Kentuckian and American Hero, Davy Crockett. The battle started when Crockett's militiamen encountered 30 British soldiers gang-raping the local villagers' livestock (seemed to focus mainly on the sheep). The Americans opened fire, killing all 30 British soldiers with one well placed salvo. The British Strike Back The British hired 800 bear mercenaries made up of 2 Black Bear divisions and 1 elite Grizzly Bear division. These legions of death were able to defeat most of the American armies in the southern states through shear intimidation...and claws. The bear onslaught was so great, that the only force that could stop them from defeating the Americans entirely was mother nature. Winter came, and the bears had to hibernate. Soon, all that was left of the (non-hibernating) British forces were the German Hessians outside of Trenton. French Rescue??? (That's right, the French) General George Washington on Christmas day led his physically strong, well-clothed and fed, and high-spirited men into Trenton where they routed their Hessian foes without losing a single man. Seeing their chance for total victory in the war, Washington marched his troops south to Virginia for one final epic battle. Distracting the newly woken and hungry bear mercenaries with carcasses of Indians mixed with salmon, the American army was able to trap every British soldier at Yorktown, West Virginia. Although the typical kill ratio was 18:1 in favor of American soldiers, the numbers were so great that it was impossible for even these Americans to kill every single redcoat present in Yorktown. However, aid came from the least likely of source. Of all people, it was the French who came to our rescue and killed the remaining British soldiers in Yorktown. This of course, was before the French Revolution which resulted in a law required in the mandatory guillotining of balls for all French men once they reach the age of 7. The Americans had now won their independence by slaughtering every British soldier on America's Continent. Manifest Destiny Manifest Destiny is one of many gifts God has bestowed upon America. Simply put, it is the truth that all the land between the Atlantic, and Pacific ocean belongs to America. All previous claims or treaties regarding this land stating otherwise, were now null and void. This phrase makes a lot of sense, "Manifest" meaning that it is good, or right to do so; "Destiny" meaning that it is unavoidable or inevitable. Today the term is used to spread and enforce defend democracy around the world. The Manifest Destiny Terrorists :Main Article: American-Indian War Similar to Al-Qaeda today, the Indians once were the "chief" enemies of freedom, democracy, and the United States as a whole. They steadfastly opposed America's God given right for the country to expand from coast to coast. Also similar to today's times, this "War On Terror" against the Indians lasted for 100's of years, spanning countless generations. But inevitably, as in every war the USA has participated in, America came up on top. Civil War :Main Article: The War of Northern Aggression The War Of Northern Aggression, or "Civil War" as it is sometimes called, was a war in which the Northern States (The Union) unjustifiably attacked and defeated the Southern States (The Confederacy). The Union won not through tactical or technological superiority, but rather through overwhelming numbers, and cheating. The Confederacy The Confederacy stood for what it viewed America had lost since its colonial days. The South realized that the ideals once cherished by America, such as a farm-based economy, traditional values, and a predominately white society, were now absent in the Northern States. Things were so bad in South's view, that not even an elected Republican President (Abraham Lincoln) could make things right. Led by Stephen's own South Carolina, the Southern states were forced to break away from Union. Attack Of The Union On September 11th, 1861, Union forces sneak attacked the Confederate fort at Fort Sumter, SC. Today, this is known by everyone as the 9/11 of The War Of Northern Aggression. Lincoln, with his charismatic ways and charming good looks, was able to recruit a Union Army made up of several million volunteers. All armed with new AK-47 rifles, the Union sought to starve the Confederates with a military blockade. This tactic proved unsuccessful due to the southerners' willingness to eat roadkill. Before the fore mentioned Union soldiers could walk the 600 miles to the south, the Confederacy won several battles against the Union. This ended two years later, when the bulk of the Union finally caught up to the Rebels; they met at Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. It would prove to be the turning point of the War Of Northern Aggression. Gettysburg This battle was actually a pretty boring three-day battle. A whole bunch of men dressed in gray and blue died. On the first day, a thousand or so guys in gray tried to take the town of Gettysburg from the guys in blue. They did. After taking the city, then tried to get up a hill that the blue guys ran up. On the second day, the gray people were still trying to get up that hill the blue guys were on top of. They tried getting up the hill by going through the woods, and then up through some bushy area. When both of those didn't work, the men in the gray suits tried to get up the hill by going around the blue men. That didn't work very well either. The final day, the gray people were still trying to get up the hill the blue guys had. After firing their cannons, the gray guys tried to cross a field that had blue guys at the end of it, hiding behind a fence. Even though the gray men charged with a whole bunch of men, they didn't cross the field before the blue people killed them. The gray people lost, and then they ran away. Battle over, blue side wins. Sherman's March "Sherman's March To The Sea" was a series of events led by General Sherman. The consequences of his march, unknowingly to him or his men, led to the defeat of the Confederacy. By late 1864, Sherman and his army were sick of fighting in the Northern States, because of the harsh winters. He had heard from one of his lieutenants that Atlanta was nice in January. They started marching to Atlanta. As they crossed railroad tracks in the south, they tore them up. They were afraid of President Abraham Lincoln sending rail cars down to pick them up, and returning them to the north. Sherman's men ran into two problems, the first being that no one remembered to pack any food. So they had to steal from local southern farmers, but promised to pay them back come spring time. The second problem occurred when they finally reached Atlanta. Upon finding Atlanta just as cold as the north, they started building small fires to warm themselves. One of these fires got out of control, and burned Atlanta to the ground. Hoping that no one would notice, they continued to head south. When they finally reached the sea, a Union naval ship approached them, and informed them that the war was over. Happily, Sherman and his men were able to stay down south for the next 20 years rebuilding. End Of The Confederacy Along with Sherman's March, the south was doomed when the Union also captured the Rebel capital. Finally, at last, Confederate General "Buddy" Lee surrendered to General "The worst decider in history" Grant. With Lee's surrender came the end to the Confederate dream. The hope of preserving old-fashioned white heritage died that day too. Southern chivalry and honor gave way to dishonesty and dishonor. America would never be the same. End Of Unpaid Servitude The North also freed black people from their "Unpaid Servitude". No longer being an unpaid servant is the second greatest thing white people have ever rendered to black people. Second only to, of course, basketball. World War I :Main Article: World War I World War I started in 1917 when the Americans entered the War. Sure, some things may have happened before 1917, but who cares? This is American history. US Entry Into The War The war started out with the sinking of the American Battleship, the USS Lusitania by the Germans. This would prove to be the last mistake Germany ever made (well, at least in this war). The sinking of the USS Lusitania is now defined by the world as the 9/11 of the World War I. Germany countered by trying to get Mexico to join on the side of Germany, and attack America. However this failed because no one in Germany could speak Mexican, and no one in Mexico could speak German. America Wins.....Again! America's first victory came when an unnamed fighter ace shot down the legendary "Red Baron" in one of his first missions. The mere presence of American soldiers caused Germany's production of munitions and morale to drop by 57% in the summer of 1918. America won the war for the Allies (similar to the Coalition of The Willing, but not as large) in the fall of 1918 when they launched an attack spearheaded by the newest American invention, the Tank. This Halliburton-made "M1 Abrams" tank destroyed everything in its sight, all the way to Berlin. Aftermath The Versailles Treaty signed on November 11, 1918 ended World War I. It stipulated that Germany was not allowed to have any guns larger or powerful than a water-pistol. In addition, Germany must accept all things America does not want (for example: David Hasselhoff or Genocide). The so called "War To End All Wars" did exactly that....for almost 21 years. Great Depression :Main Article: Greatest Depression The Great Depression was a worldwide recession so great that it remained unmatched for decades until Bill Clinton took office. It started on October 29, 1929, better known as Black Tuesday. Black Tuesday got its name because it marked the first and only time Black people were allowed on the trading floor. Such a radical idea was met with overwhelming terror in the rest of the world. People around the world were so racist (of course not Americans, racism did not exist at this time), that they started to withdraw their money from their banks, and even stopped going to their jobs. This caused the world economy to collapse. Conspiracy? and Karl Marx.]] October 29, 1929 also was the day Democratic President Franklin D. Roosevelt, a known communist, went into office. Some speculate that he and his Jewish comrades were exercising their world domination and actually responsible for the great depression. Roosevelt was a student of Karl Marx, and was eager to imply his evil Communist pogroms against the Nation. Roosevelt 10 years later showed his allegiance to communist Russia by sending them weapons manufactured here in the USA! Instead of saying "No Deal" to FDR, Americans went along with his "New Deal". FDR's socialist programs would not have been as readily accepted if Americans didn't have anything to eat. End Of The Great Depression The Great Depression ended with the start of World War II. As all good historians know, nothing solves an economic slump like a war. And the greatest economic depression could only be cured through the biggest war of all time. World War II :Main Article: World War II The Outbreak Of War War started when Polish troops attacked a German radio station in Gleiwitz, Germany. This provoked Germany into a defensive action against Poland. As a result of this purely defensive operation, all of Poland was occupied within a month. From there Germany set its sight on France. Even though France had a much larger army and more tanks, they were still French, and surrendered 5 weeks after the fighting began. Pearl Harbor Main Article: Pearl Harbor The Japanese Attack on Pearl Harbor is the event that thrust America into World War II. It has served as the object lesson to other nations not to mess with the USA. Pearl Harbor is considered by lots of old people to be the 9/11 of World War II. Despite what the liberals may have dug up since the passing of the Freedom Of Information Act, America had absolutely no knowledge that Japan was going to attack. 123 Invasion of Russia The summer after the Pearl Harbor attack, the Germans performed a 9/11ish attack of their own. However, this sneak attack was one of the few justified, by the simple fact they were fighting the Communists. Germany killed at least 20 million of the bolshevik bastards by the time the first winter snows arrived. Sadly, Germany's success did not last long. By the start of the first Russian winter, the tide had turned on the Germans, and the Russian Hords soon forced the noble German army into retreat. However militarily and tactically advanced the Germans were, none of their elite Panzer forces stood a chance against the newly commisioned Russian Polar Bear divisions conscripted in Siberia. To the sadness of all freedom lovers everywhere, Germany did not defeat Russia in World War II. The world would have been a much better place. D-Day D-Day was the start of the liberation of Europe. Before we could deal with the sneaky Japanese, we were obligated to liberate France from her occupiers, again... (You think France would have built a wall or something to protect themselves.) Needless to say, America defeated Nazi Germany singlehandedly in one day. Japan Nuked Brilliant American scientists developed a technology that enabled the US Air Force to bring the nucular age to two very special cities in Japan, Hiroshima and Nagasaki. As a result, citizens of these cities were very "enlightened" with the new gift dropped upon them. It is said that the greatful Japanese seemed to visibly "glow" with happiness, as joy "radiated" into their bodies. With the memory of this newly introduced technology "burned" into their mind, the Japanese quickly surrendered in appreciation of the United States' philantropy. It isn't as if America didn't warn them. The US gave Japan 11 days (that's 11 more days warning than the Japanese gave before Pearl Harbor) to surrender, and ship 300,000 units of the Nintendo Wii to the United States. The Holocaust Main Article: The Holocaust The what? Never heard of it. Cold War :Main Article: Cold War The Cold War is an ongoing battle between the United States and communist countries around the world. Some might say that the Cold War was over with the defeat of the Soviet Union. Although that was a great victory, it is far from the end of the Cold War. For there are many communist foes actively engaged in a Cold War against the the United States. They now include China, Cuba, North Korea, Laos, and Vietnam (Laos is especially dangerous considering the country is populated by Panda Bears and Siamese Cats.) Cuban Missile Crisis :Main Article: Cuban Missile Crisis The Cuban Missle Crisis was a result of tactical ineptitude (aside from obvious war crimes) of Democratic President John F. Kennedy. The first major standoff in the Cold War resulted in intolerable, untold embarrassment to the United States. Not only did Kennedy fail to successfully invade Cuba, he allowed Russian Nucular Missiles on America's Continent. The Greatest President Ever would have handled the situation in a much different (and better) way. The Decider would not have tolerated the USSR to have weapons of mass destruction, let alone have them reach Cuba. Bush would have demanded that Khruschev dismantle his WOMD. Khrushev, scared shitless of the ire of The President of the Millennium, would have immediately complied. After UN inspectors failed to find any weapons of mass destruction (because they would be hidden), Bush would have launched an all out invasion of Russia. But unlike Napoleon or Hitler, who also tried invading Russia and failed, Bush would succeed. Because also unlike Hitler or Napoleaon (in countless ways), he is a military genius. Ronald Reagan Defeats The USSR The Greatest President of the 20th Century, Ronald Reagan defeated the USSR by tapping America's 2nd greatest resource (second only to Jesus), money. Using this resource, Reagan defeated the Soviet Union by outspending them. In fact Reagan was so adept at spending money, he ran out of things to throw money at. He then had to invent fictional things like the "Strategic Defense Initiative" to spend money on. The Soviet Union tried its best to keep up with "The Gipper". But after spending all their money on potato peelers and vodka, they had no money left over for routine maintainance on their symbolic but tangible wall in Berlin. President Reagan saw his opportunity to defeat the evil empire once and for all, and he took it: he yelled at the Berlin Wall and it fell down... just like that! Civil rights :Main Article: Civil Rights It is universally agreed that Americans should not talk about things in its past that would sadden Baby Jesus. Being that there are none that come to mind, there is one thing that makes the Baby Jesus frown: that would be racism. Because it displeases Baby Jesus we should not talk very much about it, or at all. Racism is hardly even mentionable anyways since it only occured over a relatively small window of time — the 1960's. Will America's uncomfortableness over racism remain forever? Luckily the answer is no. The End Of Racism Stephen announced on February 1, 2007 that racism had officially ended. He personally apologized for slavery unpaid servitude. Now that racism is over, blacks can get reparations from Stephen Colbert's website, where he is offering 10% off on all Southern Heritage products! Don't miss out! 9/11 :Main Article: 9/11 9/11 was the saddest day ever. It was the attack against the World Trade Center Twin Towers, masterminded by al Qaeda leader Saddam Hussein (step-uncle of current Democratic presidential candidate Barack Hussein Obama). Islamofacist terrorists also attacked the Pentagon, and attempted to crash a plane into The Statue of Liberty, but missed, and crashed into a field in Pennsylvania. Who To Blame? Bill Clinton is 1000% responsible for the attacks of 9/11. He is so guilty, it is surprising that he wasn't piloting all 4 hijacked planes that day. The following argument proves Clinton's guilt beyond any doubt: ::Special Note: this argument can also be applied to Hurricane Katrina 1. Bush was created, then appointed to be president by God. (premise) 2. Bush is the greatest president of all time. (premise - all things created by God are made perfect) 3. Bush can do no wrong. (conclusion from 1 and 2) 4. 9/11 occured while Bush was president. (premise) 5. 9/11 was wrong. (premise — attacking America is wrong) 6. Bush could not allow 9/11. (conclusion from 3 and 5) 7. 9/11 was someone else's fault. (conclusion from 6) 8. Future events cannot affect the past. (premise) 9. The future President, John W. McCain was not responsible. (conclusion from 8) 10. 9/11 was the fault of a past president. (conclusion from 6 and 8) 11. Bill Clinton was the President prior to George W. Bush. (premise) 12. 9/11 was Bill Clinton's fault!!! (conclusion from 6, 9, and 11) Present Day :Main Article: Since 9/11 "Since 9/11" is the phrase used to describe the period of time from September 12, 2001, to the foreseeable future. This phrase is used to instil fear in remind America of what can happen if it doesn't remain ever vigilant. The War On Terror The War on Terrah (pronounced: wawr on těr'âh) is the current war America is waging on the rest of the world. (See the current US foreign policy: "With Us, Or Against Us".) This tactically successful campaign against the Terrorists is also viewed very favorably among the American public. Sucesses such as the capture of Iraq, the main al-Qaeda headquarters in three days were followed by the dramatic capture of its leader Saddam Hussein a few weeks later, and have caused terrorist attacks world wide to drop 752%. Terrorists At Home The Greatest President Ever once said we need to fight terrorism around the world, otherwise the terrorists will follow us here. Sadly, that prophecy has become true. Bastions of Terror exist now almost everywhere in American society. While it is true that most terrorists in America today live in California where they work in Cinema, Television, or the Music Industry, it also exists in the Midwest, and on the East Coast. It even exists in imaginary things like cartoons! If When the United States returns home from Iraq, they should deploy the troops with the same effectiveness currently seen in Iraq, here at home. Operation Iraqi Liberation Operation Iraqi Liberation (O.I.L.) was a multi-forced liberation of Iraq, a terrorist stronghold. This multi-nation task force, of which over 7% was made up of soldiers from other countries, included the likes of Tonga, Moldova, and maybe even Canada. This band of nations worked together to destroy all of the weapons of mass destruction (much to the chagrin of Hate America Firsters) in 3 days. Minus of course the nearly 200 tons of weapons that were smuggled into Iran days before the liberation. Iran, and its al Qaeda leader Mahamoud Ahamedjihateamericaejad, are presently devising plots to use these weapons agains freedom loving countries around the world. It is considered to be only a matter of time before another "Coalition of the Willing" defeats this charter member of the Axis of Evil and arise victorious. Iraq Today In present day, all terrorists have been killed, or are at Gitmo awaiting execution. However, Secretarian violence is a key concern to the future peace in Iraq. Receptionists are being watched carefully by American-led forces in important facilities such as schools and hospitals. The Future of America There will always be an America! A Conservative History of the United States By Jack Hitt 1500s: The American Revolutionary War begins: “The reason we fought the revolution in the sixteenth century was to get away from that kind of onerous crown.”—Rick Perry 1607: First welfare state collapses: “Jamestown colony, when it was first founded as a socialist venture, dang near failed with everybody dead and dying in the snow.”—Dick Armey 1619-1808: Africans set sail for America in search of freedom: “Other than Native Americans, who were here, all of us have the same story.”—Michele Bachmann 1775: Paul Revere “warned the British that they weren’t going to be taking away our arms, by ringing those bells and making sure as he was riding his horse through town to send those warning shots and bells that we were going to be secure and we were going to be free.”—Sarah Palin. 1775: New Hampshire starts the American Revolution: “What I love about New Hampshire… You’re the state where the shot was heard around the world.”—Michele Bachmann 1776: The Founding Synod signs the Declaration of Independence: “…those fifty-six brave people, most of whom, by the way, were clergymen.”—Mike Huckabee 1787: Slavery is banned in the Constitution: “We also know that the very founders that wrote those documents worked tirelessly until slavery was no more in the United States.”—Michele Bachmann 1801: “Thomas Jefferson creates the Marines for the Islamic pirates that were happening.”—Glenn Beck 1812: The American War for Independence ends: “ ‘The Star-Spangled Banner’…that song—written during the battle in the War of 1812—commemorates the sacrifice that won our liberty.”—Mitt Romney 1861:'' Civil War breaks out over pitting “individual rights as proclaimed in the Declaration of Independence against collective rights.”—The Weekly Standard '''1862: African-Americans join the Confederate Army to defend slavery: “You’ll find blacks in almost every regiment throughout the South, who fought right alongside white Southerners… And in almost every case, it was a voluntary decision that the freed blacks made.”—Ray McBerry 1908: The real Pledge of Allegiance is written: “I pledge allegiance to the Christian flag, and to the Savior, for whose Kingdom it stands, one Savior, crucified, risen, and coming again, with life and liberty for all who believe.”—Dan Quayle 1916: Planned Parenthood opens genocide clinics: “When Margaret Sanger—check my history—started Planned Parenthood, the objective was to put these centers in primarily black communities so they could help kill black babies before they came into the world.”—Herman Cain 1950: Senator Joseph McCarthy saves America from Communism: “Joe McCarthy was a great American hero.”—Representative Steve King 1961: Barack Obama is born, in Africa: “And one thing that I do know is his having grown up in Kenya.”—Mike Huckabee 1961: The Soviet Union brainwashes its first Marxist terrorist spybot: “Soviet Russian Communists knew of Barack from a very early date… he was raised and groomed Communist to pave the way for their future.”—Janet Porter 1963: G.O.P. clergyman delivers his famous “I have a dream” speech: “It should come as no surprise that Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr., was a Republican.”—Human Events blog 1964: Republicans fight for the Civil Rights Act: “We were the people who passed the civil-rights bills back in the sixties without very much help from our colleagues across the aisle.”—Representative Virginia Foxx 1967: Indonesia brainwashes its first Islamic terrorist spybot: “Why didn’t anybody ever mention that that man right there was raised—spent the first decade of his life, raised by his Muslim father—as a Muslim and was educated in a Madrassa?”—Steve Doocy 1967: Max Cleland blows himself up with a grenade trying to drink beer: “Cleland lost three limbs in an accident during a routine noncombat mission where he was about to drink beer with friends.”—Ann Coulter 1967: John Kerry likely shoots himself in the leg in order to score a Purple Heart medal: “There are legitimate questions about whether or not… it was a self-inflicted wound.”—Michelle Malkin 1968: George W. Bush bravely joins the National Guard: “This was not an endeavor without risk.”—Bob Harmon July 20, 1969: Neil Armstrong makes a historic utterance: “The first word spoken from the moon was ‘Houston.’ ”—Rick Perry 1977: America’s capital is briefly moved to Lancaster, Pennsylvania.—Dan Quayle 1993: Barack Obama appears in the hip-hop video “Whoomp! There It Is!”: “Pay close attention to his ears poking out, the shape of his nose, and skin color.”—Tennessee Sons of Liberty 1993: Hillary Clinton claims her first kill, Vincent Foster—Jerry Falwell video 1994: Bill Clinton tops Hillary with twenty-four murders: these people died “under other than natural circumstances.”— Representative William Dannemeyer. 1998: Actually, the Clinton murders number forty people: “There was talk that this would be another body to add to the list of forty bodies or something that were associated with the Clinton Administration.”—Linda Tripp. 1998: Update: Clinton murders eighty people: “In recent months, a list of more than 80 deaths associated directly or indirectly with Clinton has been the buzz of the new media.”—Joseph Farah 1999: Global cooling begins: “For the last decade the climate has been cooling.”—Mary Matalin September 11, 2001: Nothing happened: “We had no domestic attacks under Bush.”—Rudy Giuliani May 1, 2003: The war in Iraq is won: “Mission Accomplished”—White House banner May, 2004: Abu Ghraib pranksters pull some funny ones: “This is no different than what happens at the Skull and Bones initiation … I’m talking about people having a good time, these people, you ever heard of emotional release?”—Rush Limbaugh 2006: The Rapture of Jesus Christ débuts: “We are in the last days.”—Michele Bachmann 2006: W.M.D. discovered: “We have found weapons of mass destruction in Iraq.”—Rick Santorum 2009: The Department of Veteran Affairs institutes new cost-cutting policy: they have “a manual out there telling our veterans… to commit suicide.”—Michael Steele 2009: The $3,128 light switch tax begins: “…a series of new taxes, including a light switch tax that would cost every American household $3,128 a year.”—House Republican Conference 2009: Obama strikes traditional motto from America’s coins: “ ‘In God We Trust’ is Gone!”—Patriot Action Network 2009: Michigan diversifies its legal system: “The judges in Dearborn are using, and allowing to be used, Shariah law.”—Representative Leo Berman 2009: Democrats give preferential treatment to their base: The federal Hate Crime law would create “special protection for pedophiles.”—Representative Steve King 2010: Flying Jihad Terror Babies invade America: “It appeared they would have young women who became pregnant. They would get them into the United States to have a baby, they wouldn’t even have to pay anything for the baby, and then they would return back where they could be raised and coddled as future terrorists.”—Representative Louie Gohmert 2010: Drug dealers invade America: “Mexican drug cartels have seized control of at least two American ranches inside the U.S. territory near Laredo, Texas.”—Kimberly Dvorak 2010: And form a beachhead in Arizona: “Our law-enforcement agencies have found bodies in the desert, either buried or just lying out there, that have been beheaded.”—Governor Jan Brewer 2011: Radiation cures cancer: “There is a growing body of evidence that radiation in excess of what the government says are the minimum amounts you should be exposed to are actually good for you and reduce cases of cancer.”—Ann Coulter 2011: Fluorescent bulbs cause epilepsy: “…broken C.F.L. bulbs allegedly cause migraines and epilepsy attacks.”—Phyllis Schlafly 2011: Windmills cause epilepsy: “The health risk of ‘flicker’ impact created by shadows of blades of turbines poses real and significant health risks, particularly seizures.”—Laurence Ehrhardt 2011: Arabic is declared America’s second language: “Some of our state’s educational administrators joined the feds in seeking to mandate Arabic classes for Texas children.”—Chuck Norris 2011: Obama outlaws fishing: people “can’t go fishing anymore because of Obama.”—Rush Limbaugh 2011: Obama provides health insurance for dogs: “In the health care bill, we’re now offering insurance for dogs.”—Glenn Beck 2011: President George W. Bush kills Osama bin Laden: “Thanks to George Bush…. Because if Obama had his way we wouldn’t have gotten bin Laden, you know that.”—Sean Hannity External Tubes *American History Now with a 100% more Truthiness *Libural Professor fired for being too libural